<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>やさしさのかたまり by ssc_chico</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/26130079">やさしさのかたまり</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/ssc_chico/pseuds/ssc_chico'>ssc_chico</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Tales of Symphonia</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>F/M, Fluff</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>日本語</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-08-26</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-08-26</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-06 09:21:56</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>899</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/26130079</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/ssc_chico/pseuds/ssc_chico</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>"The Lump of Kindness"</p>
<p>Apples are really good workers.<br/>If we call meats "The Lump of Energetic", apples should be called "The Lump of Kindness".</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Yuan Ka-Fai/Martel Yggdrasill</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>5</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Collections:</b></td><td>Yuartel Short Stories</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>やさしさのかたまり</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>　つやつやと光る美しいりんごをいただいたので、きょうのごはんはこれを使おうと考えた。<br/>
　何がいいかしら。<br/>
　くし切りにしてデザートに？うすく切ってレタスやきゅうりとあわせてサラダにしたら彩りがきれいかもしれない。でも、ちょっとがんばってアップルパイにしたら、あめいろになったりんごがとろりとくずれておいしそうな気もする。さて、どうしましょう。</p>
<p>　あれこれ悩んでいたけれど、結局、お肉のかたまりがあったので、すりおろして漬けこむことにした。おなべの下からおろし金をさがしてきて、お水でさっと洗ったりんごを皮ごと押しこんだ。手にとるとあんなにしっかりしたかたさを持つりんごが、しゃりしゃりと削れていくのは何回やってもふしぎだと思う。<br/>
　りんごをすりおろしているといつも、まだ私たちがヘイムダールでくらしていたころ、熱を出してしまった私やミトスに母さまがのませてくれたことを思い出す。ほてったからだにりんごはとてもやさしくて、おなかの中でゆっくりからだを冷やしてくれた。それだけでもとてもすごいことなのに、こうしてお肉を漬けておくとやわらかくしてくれるので、りんごはほんとうに働き者だ。やさしい働き者。お肉が元気のかたまりなら、りんごはやさしさのかたまりだと思う。</p>
<p>　りんごとお肉をまぜあわせながら、味つけをどうしようかと考えた。そのままだとちょっと甘すぎるかもしれない。ミトスは喜びそうだけど、ユアンはもうすこしぴりっとしている方が好きだと思うので、スパイスをすこし足してみよう。<br/>
　そう、ユアンはりんごがとても好き。ユアンが好きなものは、りんごと、ミルク。ミルクも、あかちゃんが最初にのむものだから、つまり母さまからのやさしさのかたまり。やさしさのかたまりだから、ユアンが好きというのもぜんぜんふつうだと思うのに、どうしてそれを隠したがるのかよくわからない。</p>
<p>　スパイスをすこしおおめに混ぜて、お肉に味がしみこむまでひとやすみ。ほんとうにお肉がねむっているわけではないのはわかっているけれど、なんとなく物音をたてづらい。ちょうどだれもいないから、ちょっとお行儀わるく頬杖をついて目を閉じた。お肉を混ぜていたから、手からとてもおいしそうなにおいがする。あしたは何を食べようかな。クリームシチューにしようかな。ユアンはきっと何も言わないだろうけど。</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>